


Just a Week

by faceslikebirds (bluedreaming), fragment11 (bluedreaming), kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band), Seven Days (Manga), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Seven Days - remix, TACHIBANA Venio - original author, TAKARAI Rihito - mangaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/faceslikebirds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/fragment11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't fall in love with you."<br/>Seven days is enough time to find out that it isn't love.<br/>Can it also be enough time to find out that it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around at the back of my head for quite a while now; I really loved the manga Seven Days and I thought it would be really cool to rework it for a different context as I've rewritten several fairy tales before but never a manga. I've also never written any fanfiction before but I thought it would be fun to try it as well, and since I'm just getting back into writing after quite a while, I thought it would be good to start with this type of project. I know that this idea has been used several times - just a quick search on AFF for instance turns up at least seven different stories from different K-pop group fandoms with varying levels of connection to the manga - but I don't think that's any reason not to try my hand at my own interpretation. If anything, it'll just be an enjoyable writing exercise. In addition, there were a couple of things I was curious about in Seven Days, so now I can have the opportunity to go into more detail in that story as well.

#### {Chanyeol}

"I'm sorry, I couldn't fall in love with you."

He's afraid she might cry but she only smiles and thanks him for giving her a wonderful week before turning her back and walking down the path. He's always so hopeful at the beginning of the week, _maybe this girl will be the one_ , but after so many tries he's starting to lose hope. 

_Maybe I will never have someone to love_.

Tomorrow is Monday. He doesn't know if he can bear to start over.


	2. Monday

####  {Chanyeol}

Kris pretends to know nothing about his weekly attempts at finding love and yet he unfailingly comes by to drift around Chanyeol post-breakup. It's not that his presence at the house is such an oddity; he and Yura are engaged after all, and yet... It's beginning to feel more and more like he's rubbing it in, a constant reminder of something Chanyeol can never have.

Today he has flung himself dramatically over the cream-coloured sofa in a not at all transparent attempt to show off his new crimson silk T-shirt. He waits for a reaction but Chanyeol only continues reading.

"You're so boring!" Kris sulks. "You used to be the Happy Virus - what happened to you?"

 _You happened to me, that's what_ , Chanyeol wants to retort but remains silent. There's no point getting Kris all worked up; Yura will only be annoyed with him later. Instead, he sets the book down on a side table and directs his attention towards the needy blond, countering with an attack of his own.

"Don't you have a painting to work on or something, hyung?" he asks.

"Nope!" Kris grins. "I'm taking time off for inspiration."

Chanyeol sighs. One of those days again. _Oh well, it's not like I really wanted to go to school anyway._ He's not so sure he's ready to try again.

"What are you working on right now, hyung? Should we go somewhere?"

Kris swings his legs back onto the ground and sits up pensively. He knows he's won today's battle.

"I'm working on something in a sort of impressionist style...it's a landscape of a river bank with trees. I know, let's have a picnic!" He claps his hands delightedly, forgetting to pose against the sofa. 

_He's far more beautiful when he's forgetting about his style_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself. But that's how it's always been; the childish prodigy, the vulnerable boy and the cold sophisticated city guy never sharing the same space. _Or the same heart._

"Okay hyung," Chanyeol mentally prepares himself for spending a morning out with his complicated brother-in-law-to-be. "Why don't you go tell nuna we're going out while I ask the kitchen for some lunch?"

Kris wilts visibly. "I don't walk to talk to her right now."

Chanyeol isn't too alarmed. Their relationship is far more steady than the frequent surface tensions would imply. _If only I had known that at the beginning..._

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks gently, ignoring the dull ache in his chest.

"No," Kris mumbles. He looks across the room at Chanyeol and forces a grin. "We're going on a picnic and **I'm** going to go talk to the kitchen because otherwise they'll forget to put in the fried chicken!" He bounces up off of the sofa and steps lightly out of the room. 

Chanyeol smiles despite himself. _Since when is chicken your style? But that's just Kris for you._ He unfolds his long legs and braces himself to go to talk his older sister. Hopefully this time they've kept the drama to a minimum.

****

After a surprisingly fun picnic spent outdoors with a cheerful Kris who, rather than looking at the landscape, obnoxiously steals his phone to play angry birds, Chanyeol decides he'd better make an appearance at school, at least for his later classes. Kris seems to have recovered his equilibrium and even though he didn't get a chance to talk to Yura since she was out at a board meeting, things are probably going to be okay. _This time at least._

There's no point in sneaking in since he's so late, and seeing as the school is unfortunately quite aware of who his sister and father are, Chanyeol just gets Kris to drop him off at the front gate.

"Bye hyung!" he waves to Kris. "Thanks for the ride!" Kris only laughs and speeds off happily in his red Ferrari. _Hyung and nuna will be as inseparable as ever at the dinner table tonight._ Chanyeol shakes his head, feeling that dull ache in his chest again that he can never manage to dislodge.

#### {Baekhyun}

Baekhyun is looking idly through the window down at the students in the courtyard during their gym session. Occasionally he smiles when a cute girl giggles and waves his way, but most of the time he's looking blearily at his completely incomprehensible Mandarin notebook through sleep-blurred eyes. After a particularly face-contorting yawn, he is startled by a rolled up notebook smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch!" he protests. "That hurt!" He turns around to glare at the person behind him, and Sunyoung gives him an equally disgusted glare back.

"You're disgusting, sunbae," she smirks. "No wonder all the girls who admire your delicate flower boy prince image from afar all end up breaking up with you after they've had any exposure to your true revolting nature. If you're not careful you'll break up with this girl too." She laughs to take away some of the sting, but Baekhyun only nods in tired agreement.

"I don't have to worry about that anymore," he retorts with a wry smile. "She broke up with me yesterday."

Sunyoung stops grinning and looks sympathetic. "Are you okay?"

"I knew it was only a matter of time," Baekhyun sighs. "None of them even want to know the real me. They all have this fake image they've made up of this perfect princely boyfriend, and there isn't a real person alive who could possibly measure up."

"I know the real you and I'd really rather not have," Sunyoung jokes, laughing, but then her face becomes thoughtful. "Well, there is the second year Park Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks. "I don't think I've heard of him."

"He joined the music club after you retired when you became a third year," she replies, "but I don't think he shows up a lot. And I think he only transferred in at the beginning of this year. He was in the other class so I only met him a couple of months ago, but he's made quite a splash in the lower grades."

Baekhyun perks up his ears. Anything is better than self-study. "I haven't heard anything!" he whines cutely, smirking at his hoobae. "Tell this bored sunbae everything!"

Sunyoung moves to smack him on the head again and Baekhyun jerks back reflexively but she only laughs and drops into the seat beside him. "As long as you order fried chicken for lunch."

"Fried chicken?" Joonmyun has wandered in through the classroom door from the hallway outside, and drops into the chair beside Sunyoung. "I'm hungry."

Sunyoung laughs and pokes his cheek. "You're too old to be eating greasy fast food!" she teases her boyfriend. "You'll get fat!"

Joonmyun starts to try some aegyo but seeing Sunyoung's fearsome death glare he quickly re-arranges his features. "Please?"

"Fine," she mumbles, "as long as I never have to see that again. Once was enough, and I don't think our relationship will survive a repeat."

Baekhyun shows Sunyoung his phone's fried chicken order confirmation screen. "Transaction complete. So what were you going to tell me before this hungry hyung so rudely interrupted?"

"Well, it's kind of strange really, when you think about it," she begins thoughtfully. "I've seen a lot of playboys flirt with anything that moves and always have a girl or ten on their arm, but Chanyeol's not like that. Every Monday he'll go out with the first girl who confesses to him, and every Sunday he breaks up with her."

Baekhyun is curious. "Doesn't that make him a playboy then? He's dating a new girl every week!"

"But during the week that he's dating, he'll be the best boyfriend you could ever imagine. And it's always a week; he won't randomly dump you or even look at other girls. It really seems like it'll be forever."

"But why aren't the girls mad when he breaks up with them?" Baekhyun asks, bemused. "Because I've never heard anything about him at all and if he had a horde of angry exes you'd think there would be some commotion."

"Because for the one week you get to spend with him, it's like you're living in a dream." Sunyoung has a soft half-smile on her face, and Baekhyun is suspicious.

"Oooh, have you gone out with him too?" he teases, expecting to get another head-bashing. So he's a little taken aback when Sunyoung only grins.

"I had a week a couple of months ago," she admits sheepishly, looking at Joonmyun guiltily out of the corner of the eye, but his attention is firmly fixed on the French novel he's currently devouring and he doesn't notice. She gives him a sharp kick in the shin instead, ignoring his outraged protests.

"That was before I started going out with this idiot here."

"So weren't you sad when the week was over?" Baekhyun is determined to get to the bottom of this strange state of affairs. When he gets interested in something, it'll weigh on his mind until he figures it out.

"Yes, a little," Sunyoung admits. "Kind of like when a really pretty flower you got for White Day starts to wilt and you have to throw it away. But it's okay, because all along you knew that he could never be yours." She shrugs.

Baekhyun feels irritated with her laissez-faire attitude. The whole situation just doesn't feel right to him.

"But why does he even do this? What's in it for ..." He's interrupted by his phone telling him to go pick up his chicken order.

"Be right back," he calls over his shoulder as he darts down the hall.

****

The stupid chicken is late. Baekhyun's been waiting at the school gate for ten minutes already, despite the "guaranteed notification time of no more than five minutes". _What a load of rubbish._ He's about to call the restaurant and complain when a flash of red catches his eye. _Oh good, the chicken has finally arrived_ , except it isn't. He watches in surprise as a sleek red Ferrari pulls up to the school gate and disgorges a student in a second-year uniform. He catches the name "Chanyeol" in the reparté between him and the sophisticated-looking driver before the blond laughs and speeds off. 

_Speak of the devil._

The boy nimbly scales the gate and hops over into the school grounds before noticing Baekhyun sitting by the entrance. He looks surprised, quickly smoothing his attractive features into a cool smile. Before Baekhyun can stop himself, his big mouth is open and yapping again as usual.

"Hey, are you Park Chanyeol?" he asks, and then winces. That had sounded more accusatory than he would have liked.

The boy stops and looks surprised. Although it is somewhat unusual for third years to randomly talk to second years with whom they are not somehow acquainted, Baekhyun doesn't think he merits that kind of reaction. _Relax. I'm not going to bite your head off. I'm just...curious, that's all._ He's not sure if he's trying to convince Chanyeol or himself.

"Yes?" the boy answers, a question inherent in his rising tone.

"Don't worry, I don't care if you skipped class or not," Baekhyun is quick to reassure him. _Although why am I worried about that anyway?_ "But it's lucky for you that the gatekeeper's not here right now; I saw him wander off in the direction of the cafeteria about five minutes ago."

"Oh, that's okay," Chanyeol shrugs carelessly. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway." There's something in the set of his jaw and wrinkling of his eyes that looks a little...sad.

"So, who's your new girlfriend of the week?" Baekhyun blurts out curiously, before curling his fingernails into his palms in disgust. _I can't believe I actually said that._ He waits for Chanyeol to look annoyed or blow him off or any number of things that people always do when "Big-mouth-Baekhyun" starts talking too much as usual, but Chanyeol only looks slightly bemused.

#### {Chanyeol}

_I never expected a third-year to know about it too._

Chanyeol isn't sure what to think. This random third-year sitting by the gate has suddenly started talking to him and even knows his name. At first he thinks that it's just a typical sunbae exerting his seniority over the underclassmen as usual, but there's something different about this one. He's really pretty, for a start. Chanyeol doesn't think he's seen such a pretty boy before. _Besides a certain someone._

"I don't have one yet." He decides to act as though being questioned about his dating habits is a perfectly normal thing to have happen to him. Besides, so far, besides being a little curious, the strange boy has done nothing wrong.

The pretty boy leans his head to the side, scrunching his nose cutely. _He looks like he's trying to figure out a particularly difficult math problem or something._

"So, you'll just go out with the first one who asks you on Monday?" the boy asks. "Don't you have, like, a type or anything like that?"

 _A type?_ It's been such a long time that Chanyeol's been trying to find someone he can love; he doesn't worry about first impressions. _Falling in love at first sight is over-rated anyway. It's falling out of love that's the hard part._

"No, not really," he replies. "I don't really think about that much."

"Well, if you had a type then." The boy seems determined to figure it out. Chanyeol is starting to find his cute inquisitiveness endearing rather than obnoxious. _When was the last time someone really wanted to know what I thought about anything?_

"Um, I don't really know. I like your face." For some reason, this seems to affect the strange boy negatively, and he looks a bit sad, as though he's come to a surprising yet somehow expected conclusion. Chanyeol is therefore surprised at the boy's next question.

"What about going out with me then?" The boy seems like he's joking, but there's something in the tilt of his eyes...Chanyeol is about to reply when he hears the approaching hum of a motorcycle and and the boy quickly gets up to jog towards the gate.

"What's your name?" Chanyeol calls out to the retreating figure.

"Byun Baekhyun," the boys responds over his left shoulder as he reaches through the bars for the chicken delivery box.

****

He has to ask around before being able to find out what class Baekhyun is in, but it turns out they're actually both in the music club as well, or were, at least until Baekhyun retired before starting his third year. _And it's not like I go that often anyway._

Waiting outside the third-floor classroom, surrounded by unfamiliar third-years who swarm around him and down the corridor, talking about university acceptance exams and job expectations and other things he hasn't even begun to consider, Chanyeol feels like he's in a different world. So when the end-of-day rush begins to peter out, he's relieved to see Baekhyun still sitting in the corner, chatting with another boy. He's about to call out when the other boy seems to notice his presence and turns, fixing Chanyeol with his piercing gaze. He has the biggest eyes he's ever seen. The boy reaches for Baekhyun's shoulder and nods towards the classroom doorway. Baekhyun directs his attention towards him, his animated expression settling into slight puzzlement.

For a second, Chanyeol feels strangely nervous. He's dated countless girls, but he's never gone out with a boy before. _Are you sure about that?_ Nevertheless, he gathers his private reservations together and smooths a winning smile onto his face.

"Hello sunbae!" he calls out cheerfully.

"Hello?" The uptilt in Baekhyun's greeting makes it sound like a question. Chanyeol falters for a moment but keeps on walking forward.

"I never had a chance to get your number," he explains. "It was hard to track you down."

"My number?" Baekhyun seems confused but reaches out his hand for Chanyeol's phone anyway. "Okay." The large-eyed boy gives Chanyeol a calculating look.

"Hi," Chanyeol says, ignoring the intimidating stare. "My name is Park Chanyeol and I'm a second-year."

"Do Kyungsoo," the other boy replies. Even if it hadn't already been obvious due to the class he is currently in, Chanyeol would have been able to tell that Kyungsoo is also a third-year by his uniform.

"Here you go." Baekhyun interrupts the moment by pushing Chanyeol's phone back into his hands. Chanyeol is about to open his mouth, _to say what I don't know_ , when Baekhyun heads him off.

"Don't you have music club practice?" he asks.

"Music club?" Chanyeol is confused. _What does that have to do with anything?_

"'Music club?'" Baekhyun imitates him, including his puzzled expression. Somehow it looks cute instead of dumb on the smaller boy's face. _I like the way his nose wrinkles._ "I've heard you've been slacking off a lot!" Baekhyun has gone right into fully-fledged scolding mode. "I don't know if you know, but I used to be a celebrated member of that club and I definitely don't want the underclassmen to go dragging it down! Now off to practice with you!"

He gives the younger, albeit taller, boy a not-exactly-gentle push towards the hallway, but his smile is encouraging rather than mocking. Chanyeol, completely bewildered by the sudden turn of events, allows himself to be directed towards the music room. _I guess it doesn't hurt to stop in once in a while._

{Baekhyun}

"So why was Park Chanyeol looking for you?" Kyungsoo directs his attention towards Baekhyun as soon as the younger boy has left the classroom.

Baekhyun is puzzled himself. _Is Chanyeol just a really friendly guy?_ "I don't really know," he replies, equally bemused. "I just met him by the gate when I was picking up the fried chicken order." He's surprised with a sharp jab to the ribs. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo is annoyed. "How many times have I told you to make your own lunch? Or if you're that lazy, I'll make it. Fast food is a waste of money and bad for your health besides!"

Baekhyun feels betrayed. "It's not my fault! It wasn't even my idea!" Seeing Kyungsoo's skeptical expression and twitching elbow, Baekhyun is quick to further elaborate on his defence. "I had to get it for Sunyoung as payment for information!"

"Information for what?" Baekhyun can see that Kyungsoo's angry mother persona has been averted for now, but in order to avoid another flare-up he lets his mouth rush forward without thinking.

"She was telling me about Park Chanyeol and..." Baekhyun's voice trails off as he catches Kyungsoo's expression.

"...and what?" Kyungsoo prompts him, a strangely neutral expression on his face.

"...and I was curious?" Baekhyun tries for the right answer. _What is the right answer anyway?_ "Anyway," he goes for changing the subject instead, "I need to get going because there's a package coming for my parents that I need to receive at the door. If I'm late I won't hear the end of it."

Kyungsoo looks like he would prefer to further his line of inquiry but Baekhyun is relieved to see him drop the subject. _Probably only for now, though._

As he walks down to the school gate, under the cherry trees in full bloom, a stray though pops into his head. _He couldn't have taken me seriously, right? Like...we aren't really dating...are we?_ He shakes his head. _Both of us only date girls anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names: I know that it might be a bit strange to use Kris' stage name as opposed to his Chinese name when I'm using everyone else's Korean name, but I wanted Chanyeol to call him hyung and that seems a little weird when paired with Yifan; Yifan-ge is more natural but didn't really fit the context. It's not perfect, but if it really bugs me I might change it later.


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone on twitter who kicked me repeatedly; without you I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter (or at least not before the end of May).

#### {Chanyeol}

Chanyeol wakes up with a heavy weight on his chest. _Not again._ Draping a hand over his eyes, he takes a moment to collect himself before giving the weight on his chest a gentle shake.

"Hyung?"

Kris only cuddles deeper into the comforter, the hand-crocheted afghan he must have brought with him sliding further off the bed and onto the ground. Chanyeol sighs. _I wonder what's wrong this time._

"Hyung? You really need to let me get out of bed, okay?" Chanyeol sits up slowly, half-lifting Kris' slumbering form and shifting him aside on the bed. _And you really need to stop sleeping here whenever you and nuna have a problem._

Kris only wrinkles his face cutely in complaint. He's just a sleep-tousled boy today as he lies nestled in the feather comforter, and Chanyeol feels a twinge in his chest. _No._. He runs a hand through his bed-head and unfolds his long legs onto the floor.

His phone is sitting on the dresser and he remembers. _I'm going out with Baekhyun this week._ How **does** one go out with a boy? _It shouldn't be any different from going out with a girl, right?_

He opens katalk to find Baekhyun in the new section, and has to stop to laugh as his profile picture. Starting a chat, he sends a bright "Good Morning!" before putting his phone back down and wandering over to the closet. There's no way he'll be able to shift Kris out of his bed until lunchtime at least, and he has to be at school before then. _Let nuna take care of him for once._

One leg half out of his pyjamas, he's startled to hear the loud ding notifying him of a new message. _He's awake already?_ Unlocking the phone, he's expecting a cute little hello or emoticon which is what his girlfriends usually reply with, but is instead surprised to find that his wake-up message has been somewhat less warmly received.

**Fuck you too sunbae.**

Chanyeol is actually a little shocked, but the feeling quickly turns to amusement when he sees the next message.

**You woke me up an HOUR before my alarm and now I'll NEVER get back to sleep.**

Baekhyun's obvious irritation is awfully cute. _A little bit like a certain hyung here who also can't get up in the morning._ Chanyeol decides to go with the flow.

**Well at least you won't be late to class!**

Chanyeol is about to shower when katalk starts singing. _A phone call? But hyung is still sleeping..._. He even grabs a towel and peeks around the door, but one look at Kris and it's quite clear that he is definitely not planning on waking up any time soon, never mind randomly phoning people in the bathroom. _Is it maybe nuna? But why would she be calling me?_

He almost face-plants tripping over the trailing corner of his towel but manages to get to the phone. _It's...Baekhyun?_

"Hello?" His voice sounds a little breathless.

"I hate you." Baekhyun sounds very grumpy, but for some reason this only makes Chanyeol laugh. He tries to cover his mouth, but apparently the effort isn't good enough.

"Why are you laughing at me you stupid early-bird sunbae?" He makes a sound that seems suspiciously like feet stamping, _Is he a little kid having a tantrum?_ and it's simply too much, pushing Chanyeol over the edge into bubbling peals of laughter. The noise is so loud that even Kris is disturbed from his late sleep. He sits up on the bed, rubbing his eyes and glaring at Chanyeol. _I see that cold city boy is back now._ His affronted expression only feeds Chanyeol's mirth, and he's reduced to a puddle of goo on the floor.

Apparently coming to the realization that it won't be getting quieter in Chanyeol's proximity any time soon, Kris sulkily untangles his tall frame from the bed and stalks off, but the image of him trailing his blue afghan behind him like a baby's comfort blanket does nothing to stem Chanyeol's amusement.

"Sunbae? Sunbae?" Baekhyun's annoyed voice is squawking angrily from his phone by the time Chanyeol has composed himself enough to get off the floor.

"Sorry," Chanyeol apologizes, "I was..." Baekhyun cuts him off with a snort.

"You were laughing at me you jerk!" he accuses him. "I definitely heard that. You're lucky I'm not close to you right now or I'd definitely smack you a good one."

Chanyeol manages to avoid relapsing into giggles but it's a close call. "Well then, do you want me to come over so you can abuse me to your heart's content?" He smiles, waiting for a snarky comeback, but the moment stretches into a rather uncomfortable silence. _What is he thinking? Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Um, I was only joking..." Chanyeol tries to remedy the situation. "I'm sorry for waking you up early." _Is he really mad at me now? Have I messed everything up before it's even started? Why is it so hard to date a guy?_ He waits anxiously for Baekhyun to respond. Finally, Baekhyun sighs.

"No, that's okay. But you'd better go to the music club today."

"Music club?" Chanyeol is confused but happy that he seems to be getting off the hook so easily. "Okay, I can do that."

"Of course you can!" Baekhyun scolds. "You're a member after all. It's your responsibility."

"Yes sunbae." Chanyeol goes for meek and obedient. _Who am I even kidding?_

"And don't call me sunbae," Baekhyun adds, as an afterthought. "It sounds weird." He hangs up before Chanyeol can reply. _Then what **am** I supposed to call you? Honestly Baekhyun! You're a really confusing guy to try to get to know._

****

Chanyeol is just finishing his egg toast when Kris strolls into the breakfast room, a flying angry bird toy drifting through the air in from of him. He's smiling, but there's definite sadness to be found lurking in the corners of his eyes. With a practiced gesture, he skillfully lands the toy on the centre of the table before flopping down onto the chair beside Chanyeol, somehow managing to end up half-way sitting on his lap.

"Where's nuna?" Chanyeol asks, shifting on his chair in an attempt to get back some of his personal space. _Hyung, I'm pretty sure this isn't a normal way to act around your almost-brother-in-law._

"She had to go to Paris," Kris replies sadly, turning sideways and somehow managing to rest his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Do you think she's cheating on me?"

"Of course not!" Chanyeol is quick to jump to his sister's defence. _Although there **was** that time when..._ He quickly shakes the thought away. _Shoo._

Kris looks at him with a disbelieving expression on his face. "I know that you know about Yixing."

Chanyeol groans internally. _Of course I know about Yixing. That was one of the few times nuna has ever come crying to me and she was a total mess, sobbing about mistakes and being a horrible person, and how she would never ever do something like that again and that she'd been drunk and hadn't even realized what she was doing until it was over._ He glances down as the insecure blond nestles into his collar bone. _And that's when you met Zitao again..._ There's that dull ache in his chest again but Chanyeol ignores it.

"Of course I do, Hyung" he acknowledges. "But I also know that it was all a mistake and that nuna felt absolutely terrible about it afterwards." He takes Kris gently by the shoulders and shifts him into his own chair-space. "And most importantly, I know that nuna really loves you and that you really love nuna. So you just have to trust each other." _I won't mention Zitao. Just thinking about that time hurts. If you had to find someone else to comfort you, why couldn't it have been m..._ He halts the thought in its tracks.

"It's really easy to trust someone the first time," Kris says in a very small voice. "But to trust them again..." His voice trails off, and there's a suspicious wetness to his lowered gaze. _I know this is a terrible idea but..._ Chanyeol enfolds his tall gangly hyung in a big warm hug.

"Don't cry Yifan-ge," he murmurs comfortingly in his ear. "I know that nuna would rather die than hurt you ever again." _This is the last time. I'll never do it again. I really mean it._ But deep inside he knows he's probably lying.

****

Chanyeol hasn't seen Baekhyun all day and it feels kind of strange. _I hope he isn't still mad at me._ He doesn't really want to go to the music club since they had all been rather unflatteringly surprised the day before when Baekhyun had made him go. However, Baekhyun will be waiting for him, and they are going out this week after all. _I still don't know how I feel about this. Do I hope it'll work out? Can it possibly work out? It's only the beginning of the week, but I'm already so confused..._ He's walking down the hallway to the club room when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

**Incoming call.**

_Is it Baekhyun?_ His heart skips a beat. _Now that's...weird..._

Pulling the phone out he sees that it's only Kris. _**Only** hyung?_ He dismisses the curious thought.

"Hello hyung?"

"Chanyeol-ah..." Kris is in fully fledged diva mode again it seems. He sighs.

"Yes hyung?"

"I'm so bored...Yura won't be back until tomorrow and I don't have anyone to play with!" He can imagine the sad faces Kris is pulling on the other end of the call.

"I'm sorry hyung, but I'm going out with someone now so I can't drop everything for you," Chanyeol explains patiently.

"But you went on a picnic with me yesterday!" Kris pouts. _He's reverting to a childish temper tantrum now..._

"Yesterday I wasn't going out with anyone, but today I am." Chanyeol has repeated this same explanation every week for the past several months already, and Kris has never remembered it. _So why is it only now that I'm beginning to be a little tired of it?_

"Oooh," Kris is curious as usual. "Is it a really cute first-year?"

"Hmmm...rather than cute, I would say beautiful." Chanyeol is pensive. "And it's actually a third year."

"Wow, a hot nuna!" Kris exclaims. "Good luck!" And before Chanyeol can elaborate further, he hangs up. _Nuna? Not exactly..._ He doesn't notice the small smile on his face as he walks through the music club door.

#### {Baekhyun}

It's been one of **those** days again. First he gets woken up at some ungodly hour, _what is going on with Chanyeol anyway? Do normal friends send wake-up messages? Because mine sure don't._ then he for some reason arranges to meet Chanyeol at the music club, _and why on earth did I do that? I'm not even part of that club anymore!_ and then Kyungsoo won't stop pestering him about his "new friend" for the entire time they're in class together. _Which is unfortunately most of them. And his elbows are sharp!_

It's with a splitting headache and very grumpy attitude that Baekhyun pushes open the door to the music club after class. The first person he sees is Jongdae, a second-year hoobae of the club. He's about to say hello when he notices Chanyeol in the corner, strumming on a guitar. _Wow. I didn't know he could play so **well**._ Chanyeol plays a little tune and Jongdae sings along and the effect is pure magic. He doesn't even notice himself tiptoe quietly over to a chair and start to dance his slender fingers against his palms in time to the music.

It's only when the beautiful duet is coming to a premature, at least in Baekhyun's opinion, close that he notices all the other people in the club room. It's mostly girls who have been staring at Chanyrol in rapt attention, and Baekhyun feels heat rising to his face. _I can't believe it. Am I really blushing?_ He lowers his gaze in embarrassment. Unfortunately, that's when Jongdae spots him sitting by the door and springs forward to greet him.

"Sunbae! Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" He takes the reluctant Baekhyun's hand and half-drags him over to the piano. "Of course you'll sing something, right?"

Baekhyun hadn't really been planning on performing anything; he'd only wanted... _wait, why did I come here anyway?_ One look at Chanyeol's expectant expression though and he's resigned himself to the proceedings. _Not that I want him to hear me sing or anything._ Soojung, the Korean-American transfer student and gifted piano player, is quickly beckoned over, and soon Baekhyun has no choice in the matter.

"What do you feel like singing today?" Soojung asks. Even though they've been in the same club, they're in different years and Baekhyun doesn't know her very well. He's not sure what Soojung is good at playing.

"Do you know Miracles in December?" Baekhyun tries. That was the song he sang in the last music club performance he participated in before retiring, so hopefully it'll be familiar enough. Luckily enough, Soojung nods. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, pretending to himself that he's not checking to see what Chanyeol is doing out of the corner of his eyes. _Who do you think you're kidding?_

At first he's a little self-conscious, _it's been a while after all_ but soon he's carried away by the music and doesn't even notice the other people in the room. So he's surprised then, when the song is over, that after a resounding silence his performance is met with actual applause. 

Jongdae is the first to speak. "Sunbae! That was awesome!" He rushes over and enfold the surprised older boy into a big hug. "I know you retired, but you have to visit the club sometimes to give us energy for our new performances!"

Baekhyun shakes him off with an awkward laugh. "I didn't think you'd want me around after I abandoned you." _Not everyone understood that I needed to keep my studies as my first priority..._ He grins to hide the painful thought.

"Of course not!" Jongdae seems shocked at the thought. "You're our beloved sunbae here; we owe so much of our success to you."

"No no," Baekhyun insists, for some reason feeling the need to seem modest, even though he's always been very proud of his achievements. Instead of arguing Jongdae merely laughs and shakes his head in disagreement, half-leading, half-dragging Baekhyun over to a seat to watch the rest. Chanyeol smiles at him from the seat beside him and Baekhyun blushes. _What on earth is wrong with me today?_

He ends up watching the entire practice sitting beside the younger boy, who apparently hasn't been entrusted with any major responsibilities due to his lack of regular attendance. It's surprisingly nice to see all of his old music club friends, but also a little sad since he's no longer a part of the tightly-knit community. In fact, the only other outsider seems to be Chanyeol, whose very close presence is confusingly noticeable to him. Every time the boy waves his hands to the music or makes any other gesture with his long arms, Baekhyun finds himself flinching away from the accidental contact which seems unnaturally warm on his skin. _Okay, what's going on? This is ridiculous._ He grits his teeth and forces himself to sit still, unintentionally glaring at the younger boy when he happens to look his way.

After the practice is over and the members have dispersed, Jongdae not leaving before having secured Baehyun's solemn promise to visit again before the weekend, Baekhyun finds himself walking alone with Chanyeol down the road to the subway station.

_Does he always walk this way? I've never seen him walking here before..._

It's a little awkward, walking side by side under the trees, and Baekhyun isn't sure whether he's supposed to be talking or something, but Chanyeol doesn't seem to expect anything of him. Usually loud and chatty, especially when nervous, he settles instead into the companionable silence. 

_Maybe he's running an errand or something._

The walk was nice, but Baekhyun's a little surprised when Chanyeol follows him onto the same subway train, and even more surprised when he doesn't get off at the main commercial district along the line. _I don't think there's any place he could possibly be running an errand to now._ After a couple of minutes of awkward back-and-forth glances, which he's sure is causing Chanyeol no small amusement judging by the slight grin hovering around his mouth, he decides to finally broach the subject.

"Um, do you live around here or something?" He's surprised by how hesitant his voice sounds.

Chanyeol flashes him a guilelessly cheerful grin. "No. I just wanted to see you home today."

Baekhyun is floored by this blatant proclamation. _There's no way this is normal friendly behaviour. So...are we really going out then?_ He takes a deep breath and goes for the plunge.

"Just to make things clear, are we actually going out?" He's so confused that it comes out more accusatory than he had intended, but there's no taking it back now.

Chanyeol seems taken aback. "Aren't we?"

Baekhyun is about to exclaim something he will probably regret in a moment, but manages to tackle his runaway tongue into obedience. 

_Wait! What? How did this happen? I don't date guys!_

He runs his hand through his hair in an irritated fashion, frustrated with the static caused by his cap.

_Well, I guess I **did** ask him..._

He adjusts the straps of his backpack which have been digging into his ribs for a while now.

_Sunyoung did say good things about him..._

He chances a peek over at Chanyeol, who is looking rather bemused, and maybe even a bit lost.

_I guess there's nothing wrong with trying it out; it's not like anyone else has to know about it. After all, it's just a week..._

He sets his shoulders with his newly formed decision, ignoring the strangely warm glow he feels in his chest.

_It'll be like a small adventure before exam season, that's all._

#### {Chanyeol}

When Baekhyun all of a sudden asks if they're dating, Chanyeol is shocked. _Have I been assuming the wrong thing all along?_

Baekhyun looks really uncomfortable, and he feels even more stupid.

_I should have known. I'm pretty sure that he's only ever dated girls, for a start. Of course he wouldn't want to date me._

He watches the boy run his hand through his hair in frustration, trying to ignore the strangely painful sinking feeling in his chest.

_I've heard that he's really popular with the girls, and doesn't he usually have a girlfriend?_

Baekhyun is adjusting the straps of his backpack now; he's probably tying to plan an exit without being too awkward. Chanyeol lifts a hand to his chest to press against the flickering pain.

_He must have been joking yesterday; I can't believe I took him seriously! He must think I'm a total weirdo by now!_

He looks at the floor, the passengers, out the window; anything to avoid Baekhyun's (probably disgusted) gaze.

_I can't believe I sent him a good morning text! I woke him up! No wonder he was so mad. He even glared at me during the music club practice._

He wants to hide his face in his hands but the train is moving and losing his balance and falling right now would make everything ten times worse.

_I have to fix this somehow. I have to say something._

He turns to the older boy, opening his mouth to say - _to say what? I have no idea what I'm doing anymore..._ when Baekhyun speaks instead.

"Well, seeing as we're dating, I veto the take me home thing. That's boring. Let's go on a date instead." He grins up at the taller boy, flashing him a bright smile.

Chanyeol is so so confused by the sudden turn of events _wait, what's going on? I thought...just now..._ that his mouth hangs slightly open, causing the pretty face looking at him to wrinkle in laughter. He quickly closes his mouth, but the tips of his large ears turning pink gives away his embarrassment. Baekhyun only nudges him teasingly in response, and grabs his hand to pull him off the train at the stop they've just reached. The uncomfortable feeling in his chest has been replaced by a warm glow, leaving him even more unbalanced.

"Wait, what?" he finally manages to burst out as he's pulled down the street, weaving between vendors and pedestrians looking at the window displays of the shops that line the way.

Baekhyun disregards his flustered questions with a laugh. "What do you like to eat?"

Okay, dating. Meals. This is back to comfortable territory. _I can do this._

Chanyeol rolls his shoulders back and smooths a pleasant grin onto his face. "I like whatever you like." He looks over at Baekhyun, expecting to see him smile happily at that response like all of his girlfriends have done, but is instead surprised to see him pulling a disgruntled face.

"That's nice and all, but what do you really like to eat?"

Chanyeol is confused but determined to make this work. "Of course I'll like whatever you like." He flashes his best smile, but Baekhyun only looks stormy.

"Fine then." Chanyeol finds himself being dragged by the the arm down the street into a little restaurant serving chicken feet. He's never been to one before, especially not with the girls he's dated in the past. He watches with no small dismay as Baekhyun orders a plate for two from the ajummoni working there, and then proceeds to pull on a pair of transparent plastic gloves.

"Here, you'll need these." He takes the pair that Baekhun has thrust into his hands and gingerly slides his fingers between the layers. The massive dish of chicken feet comes and he watches the older boy pick them up one by one and suck the seasoned meat from the bones with obvious relish. He tentatively picks one up, but can't quite bring himself to put it in his mouth.

After an extended period of Chanyeol bringing the chicken foot up towards his mouth only to lower it again in the same breath, Baekhyun finally stops eating to glare at the younger boy.

"See," he says, his tone almost accusatory. He sets the chicken foot he was eating down. "Maybe I'm just strange, but I find it really boring and annoying to hang out with people who have no opinion." He sighs, looking at his red-stained gloves. "Maybe this isn't going to work."

Chanyeol tries to ignore the sudden pang in his chest. His dating persona is crumbled in pieces on the floor and he has no idea how to pick himself up again. _Is this why it never works out? Am I a complete failure at love?_ He droops in his seat, tall frame somehow becoming shorter, but he hears Baekhyun shifting restlessly, _is he leaving? No! Don't go!_ and a sudden wave of panic shoots through him.

"I need to buy a new pair of headphones; maybe we could eat ddukbokki along the way?" His voice comes out small and a bit tentative, but Baekhyun beams at him and the clenched muscles in his chest loosen.

"See! That's better already." He pays for the meal, avoiding Chanyeol's best efforts, and casually takes his hand as they walk down the street. Stopping at a ddukkbokki cart, Chanyeol is allowed to pay this time, but Baekhyun laughs when he realizes he doesn't have any cash. Baekhyun pays again instead, and Chanyeol frowns, disappointed in himself, until Baekhyun mischievously paints a large glob of sauce on his cheek with his finger, forcing Chanyeol to reciprocate, and they zig-zag along this way to the multiplex, laughing while trying to avoid each other's outstretched and sticky fingers.

They stop to wash their hands before going into the electronics store, and Chanyeol watches Baekhyun happily splashing his hands in the sink. _I've never seen this side of him before. He's so cute and childlike._ His fingers itch to reach out and touch Baekhyun's pretty laughing face but he only plunges them back under the cold water from the faucet.

Picking out a new pair of headphones takes less time than he had thought, and it's just a casual response to the movie posters on the wall from the cinema in the multiplex when he offhandedly asks if Baekhyun would like to go see a movie. _Which I can pay for with my card this time._ He's floored by Baekhyun's brilliant beam of a response and enthusiastic nodding.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Baekhyun is practically jumping up and down in excitement and Chanyeol has to laugh.

They decide on the Fast and Furious franchise; neither of them have seen the latest instalment so it's probably a safe pick. Chanyeol is so engrossed in the sounds and effects that he's startled to hear a strange puppy-like moaning coming from the seat beside him. _Is something wrong?_ He shifts his attention worriedly to Baekhyun but the smaller boy has only fallen asleep. _And he was so excited about the movie too._ Chanyeol has to smile at the cute sight, Baekhyun curled up in his seat with his long pretty fingers draped against the upholstery. He gently rests the older boy's head against his shoulder, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest that the gentle weight against his shoulder causes.

_He's so different that what I was expecting._

Chanyeol smiles and leans back to finish watching the movie, but his attention is fixed on the slumbering boy beside him and he can't follow the plot at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Chanyeol call Kris Yifan-ge just one time to comfort him because this seemed more intimate; I hope it's not too strange.
> 
> I don't know whether Chanyeol actually dislikes chicken feet or not but I needed something that was reasonably icky to some people. (This is by no means a personal judgement of chicken feet!)
> 
> I also have no idea what genre of movies they actually like!

**Author's Note:**

> Past comments [here](http://theblueintheday.livejournal.com/7898.html).


End file.
